FwPCDH01
A miraculous encounter! Let's go, Futari wa Pretty Cure Dream Heart! '(奇跡的な出会い！行こう、ふたりはプリキュアドリームハート！Kiseki-tekina deai! Yukō, futari wa purikyuadorīmuhāto!) is the first episode for Futari wa Pretty Cure Dream Heart. This episode also marks the first transformation as Pretty Cure for Sakura and Ai. Plot The episode starts off with Fujimura Sakura (Cherry Ferguson), Yukishiro Ai (Love Whitehouse) and Kujou Stella (Stella Starlight) telling the audience about what happened 20 years ago when 3 girls were granted the power of Precure to fight against the Dark King and after they say ‘Let’s go! Futari wa Precure Dream Heart’, the opening plays. After the opening plays, we see Fujimura Sakura writing her introduction speech for her new class the next. Fujimura Nagisa, her mother, then calls that she’s going out and her father will back in about 3 hours. The next day, Sakura introduces herself. Yukishiro Ai comes in late and both she and Sakura introduce themselves to each other. During Math class, Ai is woken up by her teacher, Takenouchi Yoshimi, and is given a question to answer. After Ai gets it wrong, Sakura told the class the correct answer which the class was surprised about. After class, just as Sakura was about to head to the library, Ai thanks her for helping her with the question. After Sakura says ‘you’re welcome’, she heads off to the library. Ai wonders who Sakura is and her friends, Takashimizu Ayumi and Kubota Shauna, tell her that she’s the daughter of the famous Fujimura Nagisa and Fujimura Shougo and that she is rumored to be smarter than them making Ai surprised. In the library, Sakura meets Odajima Haruka, the current student council president. After break, in Science, Sakura and Ai are paired together for a projects. When they both arrive at Sakura’s house, Ai is introduced to Sakura’s mom, Fujimura Nagisa. Ai rings her mom, Yukishiro Honoka, and tells her that she’ll be staying over Sakura’s house. In Sakura’s room, as Sakura and Ai were doing homework, two lights bursted through the open window with one crashing into Ai’s face and one landing into Sakura hand. The lights then turn into two fairies who introduce themselves as Haru and Hana. Sakura then asks them where they came from and they reply ‘from the garden of light’. They say that the Garden of Light has been taken over by Princess Twilight. The next day, the two are in the park and they talk to the two fairies. The fairies then flashback over to the Garden of Light where Princess Twilight came and covered it with darkness. After the flashback, a man named Zetsubō appears and asks for the two fairies. The girls decline which makes Zetsubō angry causing him to call forth a Zakenna. The Zakenna then possesses a park bench causing the girls to run away. Haru and Hana tell Ai and Sakura to transform into Pretty Cure which make them both confused. Sakura then remembers the stories her mother used to tell her about legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure when she was little. Haru and Hana transform into the Dream Communes and the two girls shout ‘Dual Rainbow Dream Wave’ and a burst of energy shines throughout the city making people wondrous including the girls mothers knowing that the two girls became Pretty Cure. The two girls finish transforming and introducing themselves as Cure Starlight and Cure Supernova. Surprised by the transformation, Zetsubō commands the Zakenna to attack the girls but Supernova defends Starlight by kicking the Zakenna. Starlight then calls upon the Starlight Scepter and, with Haru’s power, uses ‘Starlight Shimmer’ to purify the Zakenna. Zetsubō then disappears and all the damage restores to how it was before as Starlight and Supernova de-transform. The ending and the preview for the next episode plays. Transcript Major Events * Fujimura Sakura and Yukishiro Ai make their first appearences as well as transforming into Precure for the first time. Characters cures Fujimura Sakura Yukishiro Ai Mascots Hana Haru Antagonists Zetsubō Zakenna Princess Twilight Supporting characters Fujimura Nagisa Yukishiro Honoka Trivia ''TBA Gallery Starlight and Supernova.png|The ending card Category:Hickmanmepisodes Category:Hickmanm Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Dream Heart